Symphonie de rencontres et de liens
by Blihioma
Summary: Harry ne connaissait l'équipe de Jethro qu'à travers les mots de l'homme. Mais quand il les rencontre enfin, c'est une douce musique qui résonne en lui, en harmonie avec chacun d'eux. Les liens sont tous éphémères, plus ou moins longs, mais Harry prends soin de chacun d'eux, jusqu'à ce que le temps vienne de s'en séparer.
1. Thème 1 : Coupable

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Tandis que NCIS : Enquêtes Spéciales revient à Donald Paul Bellisario et Don McGill.

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Friendship

 **Pairing** **:** Leroy Jethro Gibbs x Harry

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 97ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Coupable_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Gibbs et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Timothy McGee**_

 _Star Wars Sith Symphony - Darth Revan_

 **…**

Gibbs ne semblait de bonne humeur pour aucun membre de son équipe aujourd'hui. Il était même plutôt maussade, le nez plongé dans de la paperasserie qui ne devait rien avoir d'intéressant. Il voulait sûrement être ailleurs, comme tout le monde. Personne n'osa cependant lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, même si son attitude nuisait à l'atmosphère générale.

Quand McGee – dixit _le Bleu_ selon Tony – reçut un message pour l'informer qu'un visiteur civil souhaitait voir son patron, il sauta sur l'occasion pour s'échapper quelques instants et prendre l'air loin de la mauvaise humeur contagieuse de Gibbs. Il descendit donc pour venir chercher cette personne, mais également pour s'assurer de ses intentions.

Personne n'oserait venir attaquer de front le quartier général du NCIS, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. D'ordinaire un membre de la sécurité accompagnait l'invité jusqu'à la personne qu'il ou elle venait voir, mais pour cette fois, Timothy avait demandé à ce qu'on fasse patienter cette personne pour l'accompagner lui-même.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à trouver un homme au visage si serein, avec une mallette dans une main. En fait il ne savait pas trop ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Il semblait avoir dans le début de la trentaine et pourtant son regard vert luminescent semblait briller d'une sagesse plus grande. Il était habillé de manière tout à fait banale avec une chemise gris clair, dont les manches longues étaient remontées sur ses bras par cette chaude journée. Son pantalon était tout simplement noir avec une coupe droite, sans artifice supplémentaire.

De ce que pouvait voir McGee, c'était un homme en bonne santé, au corps assez tonique bien que ses muscles soient compacts et non gonflés comme pourraient l'être ceux d'un bodybuilder. Ses cheveux noirs partaient dans tous les sens, assombrissant son regard et une partie de son visage, mais cela ne lui donnait pas un air inquiétant, au contraire, il n'en semblait que plus aimable.

L'Agent eut beaucoup de mal à sortir de son analyse, qui était devenu comme une seconde nature pour lui. Il avait commencé très jeunes pour repérer les dangers, ou plutôt les brutes de son école, et cette habitude ne l'avait jamais quitté.

« Agent McGee, bonjour. » Se présenta Timothy en tendant la main vers l'homme.

Ce dernier lui sourit gentiment et glissa sa main dans la sienne. McGee fut étonné de leur grande taille ainsi que des doigts longs et fins, presque élégants qui s'enroulèrent dans sa poigne.

« Enchanté. Je suis Harry Potter, je suis venu voir Jethro, il a oublié quelque chose à la maison. »

L'homme souleva la mallette qu'il tenait toujours.

McGee jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers celui qui gérait la sécurité aujourd'hui, et l'agent en poste hocha la tête pour lui signifier que rien de dangereux ne se cachait dedans et que les papiers étaient en règles, à moins d'être d'excellents faux.

« D'accord, je vais vous mener à son bureau. »

« Merci. »

La voix de l'homme est mature, réellement celle d'un homme, pas comme Palmer qui donnait l'impression d'être toujours en train de muer, et pourtant assez douce. McGee se surpris à se sentir détendu à ses côtés. Sa présence, son allure et même son ton lui firent cet effet. Ce qu'il n'allait pas essayer de changer pour l'instant avec la tension qui régnait à l'étage.

Harry suivit l'homme sans dire un mot, apprenant à connaître l'homme dans son silence. Jethro lui avait déjà parlé de son équipe plusieurs fois par le passé, mais seulement dans les grandes lignes. Parce qu'il ne les connaissait pas plus personnellement, ou par manque d'envie peut-être, mais dans les deux cas, il ne connaissait que le minimum sur chacun d'entre eux.

McGee semblait visiblement plutôt être un homme calme, préférant réfléchir avant d'agir. Un analyste de haut niveau d'après Jethro et un bon connaisseur des technologies, assez en tout cas pour aider l'experte en la matière, une certaine Abby.

Ce genre de caractère lui rappelait d'une certaine manière Hermione, sans pour autant l'être. En effet, le subordonné de Gibbs ne semblait pas avoir les mêmes tendances directrices que son ancienne amie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu, qu'il ne pouvait plus dire d'elle qu'elle fusse un jour sa meilleure amie. Ils ne s'étaient pourtant pas séparés sur un désaccord, leur vie s'était seulement mis à suivre deux chemins différents, ne leur laissant de moins en moins de temps pour se voir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent définitivement le contact.

C'était parfois triste pour Harry, mais cela faisait aussi parti de la vie. Hier il avait une connexion avec Hermione et aujourd'hui il avait la possibilité d'en créer une avec l'agent McGee. Il n'y avait rien à regretter.

Il ne savait pas trop quel genre de lien il pourrait créer avec cet homme, car la technologie n'était pas son point fort, sûrement la raison pour laquelle il s'intégrait si bien à la vie de Jethro. Mais peut-être que sa simple présence calme et reposante pourrait être leur lien. Ce serait en tout cas un bon début.

Quand l'ascenseur arriva à l'étage souhaité, McGee passa devant, inspirant un bon coup pour se préparer à l'atmosphère pesante du bureau. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, la présence calme mais sûre à ses côtés agit comme une sorte de bouclier à la mauvaise humeur générale et il passa à travers sans qu'elle ne l'atteigne.

« Patron, cet homme est venu vous apporter quelque chose. Apparemment vous l'auriez oublié à… la maison ? »

McGee s'interrompit, prenant véritablement conscience de ce que lui avait dit l'autre homme. Il n'y avait pas fait attention, mais comme cela se faisait-il qu'il, _Potter_ , sache une telle chose ? Ou même qu'il ait pu entrer chez son supérieur en son absence… ?

« Harry ! » S'exclama presque joyeusement le chef de l'équipe, surprenant tout le monde lorsque son ton bourru s'adoucit considérablement.

Ils ne l'avaient entendu qu'ainsi, qu'avec Abby ou le Docteur Mallard… McGee se demanda alors soudain qui était cet homme qui pouvait ainsi chasser la mauvaise humeur de leur patron.

« Jethro. » Salua Harry en réponse, tout en tendant la mallette à sa _connaissance_.

Le silence s'éternisa entre eux, il semblait assez gênant pour le plus vieux des deux, et pourtant confortable pour le second. Il fut soudain rompu par un soupir de la part de Gibbs qui déclara :

« Je t'invite pour ce midi. Je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour toi ces derniers jours. »

Seul McGee entendit la déclaration de son patron, les autres n'étant pas assez près, malgré leurs oreilles tendues, et il se demanda alors si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec son attitude renfrogné qu'il affichait depuis ce matin ? Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de penser à l'influence que cet homme – _Harry_ – pouvait avoir sur son patron. C'était déjà assez surprenant d'entendre Gibbs avouer ses sentiments et encore plus sa culpabilité.

Il fit donc comme s'il n'avait rien entendu en retournant s'asseoir derrière son ordi, ignorant résolument les boulettes de papier que Tony envoyait dans sa direction pour attirer son attention, tandis qu'Harry acceptait la proposition de l'agent du NCIS et que celui-ci attrapait son manteau pour les guider jusqu'à un restaurant du quartier.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Cette nouvelle nuit sera donc avec le fandom HP/NCIS. Contrairement au Criminal Minds/HP toujours en cours, je ne souhaitais pas faire une histoire tournant autour d'une enquête, pour éviter les redondances, j'ai donc choisi de mettre en avant les personnages de la série NCIS et leur relation/lien avec Harry.

Chaque personnage aura son chapitre et au fur et à mesure, vous en découvrirez également plus sur le Harry de cette histoire !

J'espère que ce format vous plaira en tout cas ;)

J'en profite pour me faire un peu de pub pour vous dire qu'avec une amie, Amy, ou Améthyste-Anathanne-Ambre, nous réalisons un petit défi sur les 7 Pêchés Capitaux, HP/Silmarillion (même univers que Lord of the Ring/Le Seigneur des Anneaux) pour elle et HP/Supernatural pour moi ! Dans le dernier chapitre, on vous donnera les modalités si vous voulez participer vous aussi ;)

 _Au passage, un PS_ : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


	2. Thème 2 : Rival

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Tandis que NCIS : Enquêtes Spéciales revient à Donald Paul Bellisario et Don McGill.

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Friendship

 **Pairing** **:** Leroy Jethro Gibbs x Harry

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 97ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Rival_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Gibbs et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Abigail Sciuto**_

 _Complicated - Collide_

 **…**

Abby avait reçu un message de Tony dès qu'un certain Harry Potter entra dans les bureaux du NCIS. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite la raison de ce texto soudain. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un venait les voir, leur équipe ou un membre en particulier. C'était même assez commun.

Elle essaya d'obtenir des réponses de Tony, mais il n'était pas assez rapide à son goût. Elle se dirigea donc vers son ordinateur et commença et se faufiler dans le système avec un sourire amusé, pour jeter un coup d'œil aux caméras de sécurité. Elle les fit pivoter pour avoir la meilleure vue possible sur leur invité inconnu et pensa à faire une recherche faciale, mais elle oublia cette idée.

Son visage joyeux et plein vie et tordit pour faire une moue indignée. Jethro et cet inconnu semblaient proche… Vraiment proche. Elle n'aimait pas ça ! Son Jethro ne lui avait jamais parlé de cet homme et pourtant il lui parlait de tout ! Elle était sa préférée après tout, mais elle ne savait rien sur le nouveau venu.

Une jalousie enfantine grandit sur elle et elle croisa un instant les bras, ses joues se gonflant de mécontentement, fixant son écran. Jethro était à elle ! Et à Ducky… Et à Tony aussi… Et à McGee… Et peut-être à Ziva… Mais sûrement pas à cet homme ! Décidant qu'elle ne le laisserait pas marché sur leurs platebandes – pas sans se battre ! – elle décida d'aller faire elle-même un tour dans les bureaux.

L'ascenseur fut trop lent à venir, elle décida donc de gravir les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, pour retrouver plus rapidement Jethro et le protéger des sorts de cet homme qui semblait avoir complètement retourné le cerveau de son agent préféré, pour qu'il ne lui parle de lui.

Malheureusement, quand elle arriva enfin aux bureaux de ses collègues, elle n'y trouva ni Gibbs, ni l'étranger. Elle prit d'assaut ses collègues, sautant sur le bureau de leur patron pour s'y asseoir – s'assurant tout de même de trouver un coin vide. Elle prit une voix autoritaire qui ne lui ressemblait pas et demanda :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

Tony se mordit la lèvre pour retenir son rire, cachant son visage derrière un magasine qu'il avait sorti dès que Gibbs s'en était allé avec le jeune homme. En voyant la tonne de texto qu'Abby lui avait envoyé après qu'il l'ait informé de cette visite impromptue, il s'était douté de quelque chose, mais voir de visu leur spécialiste aussi jalouse, ne pouvait que l'amuser.

« Il s'appelle Harry Potter. Il est vraisemblablement britannique et connait assez Gibbs pour pouvoir entrer dans sa maison. » Déclara McGee, en espérant que cela suffirait à la jeune femme.

Bien sûr, ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle sauta de son perchoir et se jeta sur l'agent qui avait pris la parole.

« Ce n'est pas assez ! Son âge ! Son adresse ! Son numéro de téléphone ! Ce qu'il fait dans la vie ! Comment il a rencontré Jethro ! Où cette rencontre s'est-elle produite ! Dans quelles circonstances et surtout quand ! »

Tony n'arriva pas à retenir son rire cette fois et il reçut un regard noir de la jeune femme gothique, le faisant s'esclaffer d'autant plus. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer, mais un sourire persistait toujours sur ses traits. Il fit mine d'essuyer une larme de rire avant que son visage ne devienne sérieux.

« Je sais une chose de plus… »

Abby s'approcha de Tony, lui donnant toute son attention malgré son attitude précédente.

« Il a un putain de beau petit cul ! »

« Tony ! » S'exclama McGee, horrifié.

« Quoi ? » Demanda l'agent en haussant les épaules, avec un sourire cocasse. « C'est vrai ! Tu ne trouves pas le bleu ? »

« Je ne regarde pas les fesses des gens bon sang ! »

Tony ricana en voyant son ami rougir d'embarras. Abby ne semblait pas gênée de son côté, et réplica juste :

« Tu as un point Tony, mais cela ne nous aide pas ! D'ailleurs, où sont-ils allés ? »

« Le Patron l'a invité à déjeuner. En tête à tête. » Ricana Tony, s'amusant de voir Abby faire la moue de nouveau, il en rajouta même une couche. « Ils étaient _si_ mignons ensemble. »

Pourtant cette fois, alors qu'Abby niait véhément, McGee rentra la tête dans ses épaules, semblant vouloir échapper à cette conversation, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il cachait quelque chose. Tony le connaissait assez pour le savoir. Il s'apprêtait à héler son collègue pour lui tirer les vers du nez, mais Abby l'interrompit en commençant à baragouiner qu'elle n'allait pas laisser ce rival lui voler l'attention de Jethro !

Tony savait qu'elle avait toujours considéré Gibbs comme une figure paternelle, un peu comme eux tous en fait, mais s'il avait dû décrire leur famille étrange, lui aurait été une sorte de neveu, tout comme McGee et Ziva, tandis qu'Abby était la fille unique et chérie. Et là cet homme se ramenait et leur spécialiste avait l'impression que son _père_ avait adopté un autre enfant. Et elle ne le supportait pas.

C'était vraiment adorable. Et amusant aussi. Mais Tony n'était pas sûr que ce fût vraiment ce genre de relation qu'il y avait entre cet homme – _Harry_ – et leur patron. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais c'était différent, il le sentait.

Il revint à la réalité quand Abby poussa un petit cri. Elle s'était dirigée entretemps vers les fenêtres de leurs bureaux, sûrement pour tenter d'apercevoir Gibbs et ce Mr Potter sortir. Tony se leva pour la rejoindre, mais il ne vit qu'un taxi s'éloigner et aucune trace de leurs deux protagonistes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, attrapant son air pensif.

« Ça va Abby ? »

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement et le regarda. Elle semblait soudain plus calme que tout à l'heure, même s'il voyait une petite lueur maniaque dans son regard. Finalement elle lui fit un immense sourire, le surprenant d'autant plus.

« Ouaip ! Tout va bien ! »

Et elle s'en fut en sautillant. Cette fille changeait d'humeur bien trop facilement, se dit Tony en retournant à son bureau pour attraper sa veste et son portefeuille, après tout il était plus de midi et il commençait à avoir faim. Il finirait bien par avoir des réponses de ce qu'il se passait. Il irait harceler McGee pour l'aider à mener l'enquête si besoin !

De son côté, Abby réfléchissait à plusieurs moyens pour réussir à avoir un rendez-vous avec cet homme et le tester. Elle allait le mettre à l'épreuve ! Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas le faire ! Pas après avoir vu vaguement la manière dont Jethro et lui se touchaient, cherchant le contact de l'autre. Elle avait loupé ce détail dans son labo tout à l'heure, mais sûrement avaient-ils gardés un minimum de distance à cause de leur publique…

Non, cet Harry Potter n'était définitivement pas un rival, il ne voulait pas la même place qu'elle occupait pour Jethro, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne ferait pas en sorte de mien connaître cet homme pour déterminer si oui ou non, il était bien pour celui qu'elle considérait comme un père. Foi d'Abby, elle fait subir à cet homme un enfer pour le mettre à l'épreuve ! Oh oui, elle allait s'amuser !

On entendit alors dans les profondeurs du NCIS, un gloussement des plus terrifiants, se répercutant sur les murs de métal…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Salut mes petits sorciers préférés !

Je reviens pour le chapitre suivant de cette nuit du FoF, avec cette fois Abby, qui a d'ailleurs malheureusement quitté la série lors du dernier épisode produit… C'est triste… Mais elle est toujours là dans cette fanfiction ! Comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement ? x)

Ce petit texte donc chevauche un peu le précédent, tout en allant un peu plus loin. J'ai pensé que l'attitude d'Abby vis-à-vis d'Harry était la bonne, qu'en pensez-vous de votre côté ?

J'en profite pour me faire un peu de pub pour vous dire qu'avec une amie, Amy, ou Améthyste-Anathanne-Ambre, nous réalisons un petit défi sur les 7 Pêchés Capitaux, HP/Silmarillion (même univers que Lord of the Ring/Le Seigneur des Anneaux) pour elle et HP/Supernatural pour moi ! Dans le dernier chapitre, on vous donnera les modalités si vous voulez participer vous aussi ;)

 _Au passage, un PS_ : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


	3. Thème 3 : Salut

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Tandis que NCIS : Enquêtes Spéciales revient à Donald Paul Bellisario et Don McGill.

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Friendship

 **Pairing** **:** Leroy Jethro Gibbs x Harry

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 97ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Salut_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Gibbs et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 **Leon Vance**

 _Sonnerie aux Morts – Version Américaine_

 **…**

Quand Leon avait sommé l'Agent Gibbs à venir à cette cérémonie, malgré toutes ses réticences, il n'aurait jamais cru le voir venir accompagné de quelqu'un d'autre.

Lorsque Gibbs n'arrivait pas à échapper aux formalités, il était toujours seul dans son coin au fond de la salle. Pourtant ce jour-là, quelqu'un se tenait à ses côtés, leurs mains se frôlant plutôt suspicieusement pour toutes les personnes qui connaissait un tant soit peu l'agent : celui-ci ne supportait pas toujours le contact prolongé sauf quand il le donnait lui-même ou avec des personnes de confiance.

L'homme assis à côté de Gibbs avait un effort pour ses habits au moins. Alors que Gibbs arborait son ancien costume de Marine – la cérémonie étant justement en hommage aux Marines morts en fonction – son invité portait un costume noir parfaitement taillé mais sans extravagances inutiles, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir droit tous aussi simples, et une cravate noire également.

Leon dut l'observer de loin pendant toute la cérémonie, se trouvant sur la scène en raison de son poste de Directeur du NCIS, mais il comptait bien aller faire la connaissance de l'invité de Gibbs et d'au moins son ami. A première vue, Leon supposait que cet homme devait être le fameux Harry Potter qui avait visité leurs bureaux l'autre jour. Son apparence collait avec la description donnée par McGee.

D'ailleurs l'équipe de Gibbs avait désespérément tenté de trouver des informations sur le nouvel ami de leur patron, mais ils n'avaient trouvés que son prénom et son nom, son pays de naissance – l'Angleterre – et qu'il avait obtenu la nationalité Américaine. Tout le reste était caché sous plusieurs couches de sécurité que McGee n'avait pas encore essayé de traverser.

Son cadre bien moins large que Gibbs et sa taille plutôt courte, poussèrent pourtant Leon à croire qu'il ne devait pas s'agir d'un agent spécial d'une quelconque agence secrète… Mais alors pourquoi bénéficiait-il d'autant de protection ? Peut-être était-il entré dans le programme de protection des témoins ? Il y avait un certain mystère qui entourait cet homme et le directeur du NCIS se sentait lui-même assez curieux pour tenter de le percer.

Quand enfin il put quitter l'estrade, il rejoignit les deux hommes et s'approcha d'eux en essayant d'être discret – il ne doutait pas que Gibbs pourrait tenter de fuir s'il le voyait arriver. Pourtant dès qu'il arriva près d'eux, dans leur angle mort pourtant, le jeune homme – Harry – se tourna vers lui et lui sourit agréablement.

« Directeur Vance. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. Jethro me parle parfois de vous. »

« Seulement parfois ? » Répondit Leon en tentant de cacher sa surprise.

L'Agent Gibbs n'était pas du genre à parler de son travail à de simples civils en temps normal, cela devait signifier qu'Harry comptait beaucoup pour lui ou alors qu'il était plus qu'il ne laissait paraître…

« C'est en tout cas un plaisir également de faire votre connaissance. Bien que Gibbs ne vous ai jamais mentionné, votre petit détour par nos bureaux l'autre jour, a fait grand bruit. »

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un léger rire discret du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Il se rappelait assez bien des visages des coéquipiers de Jethro et il n'avait pas honte de dire que ça l'avait amusé plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

Il n'avait pas encore eu la joie de rencontrer en face à face la délicieuse Abby, mais il avait déjà reçu des messages de sa part : il les trouvait généralement dans les poches du manteau de Jethro et Harry avait adoré cette manière tout à fait étrange et unique de communiquer. Sûrement c'était-elle rabattu sur cette alternative car elle n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur son numéro de téléphone.

Là où McGee était réservé et observateur, Abby semblait pleine de vie avec un soupçon de folie qui lui rappelait affectueusement Luna. Cependant, Vance était à première vue, le genre de supérieur sur lequel on pouvait compter, bien que restant dans l'ombre. Harry savait que lui et Jethro avaient parfois des différends, notamment sur leurs méthodes de travail et sur les limites que l'agent pouvait ou non franchir, mais Harry était persuadé que Vance faisait ça pour son équipe. Kingsley aurait sûrement été pareil s'il était entré dans le programme des Aurors.

Bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais à Jethro, Harry était heureux qu'il ait quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui quand il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir remercier Vance pour ses efforts et les maux de tête qu'il devait parfois gagner à se disputer avec l'agent têtu, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire devant ce dernier. Il pourrait cependant lui envoyer une carte. Oui, ce serait sans aucun doute une bonne idée. C'était ce qu'il ferait après la cérémonie.

« Excusez-moi messieurs, cela va être à mon tour. » Déclara Harry en leur souriant et en s'éloignant des deux hommes.

Le Directeur du NCIS fronça les sourcils et regarda l'ami de Gibbs se diriger vers l'estrade où un piano venait d'être installé. Quelqu'un attrapa le micro et présenta rapidement le musicien qui jouerait pour eux en hommage aux Marines et Leon fut sincèrement surpris. Il avait cru qu'Harry n'était venu que pour Gibbs, mais finalement il était plus que ça.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Salut mes petits sorciers préférés !

Nous revoilà ensemble pour un autre chapitre, cette fois un petit chapitre avec ce bon Directeur Vance, qui a le droit à son chapitre x)

Je ne fais pas vraiment exprès de relier les personnages de NCIS à ceux de Harry Potter, mais cela me saute aux yeux quand j'écris mes chapitres et je trouve cela assez marrant finalement, pas vous ?

Pour cette fois, le thème correspond au contexte de la rencontre : le salut/l'hommage, car la cérémonie d'hommage est bien l'une des définitions du salut, notamment pour le « salut au drapeau ». Après comme il y a plusieurs fois eu ce genre de cérémonies dans NCIS, je n'ai pas trouvé ça hors de propos.

J'en profite pour me faire un peu de pub pour vous dire qu'avec une amie, Amy, ou Améthyste-Anathanne-Ambre, nous avons terminé un petit défi sur les 7 Pêchés Capitaux, HP/Silmarillion (même univers que Lord of the Ring/Le Seigneur des Anneaux) pour elle et HP/Supernatural pour moi ! Dans le dernier chapitre, vous pourrez trouver les modalités si vous voulez participer vous aussi ;)

 _Au passage, un PS_ : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


	4. Thème 4 : Tituber

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Tandis que NCIS : Enquêtes Spéciales revient à Donald Paul Bellisario et Don McGill.

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Friendship

 **Pairing** **:** Leroy Jethro Gibbs x Harry

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 97ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Tituber_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Gibbs et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Anthony DiNozzo Jr**_

 _007 : James Bond : Theme – David Arnold_

 **…**

Tony savait qu'il n'avait pas l'air très glorieux, alors qu'il se trainait vers la maison de son patron. Il sentait l'alcool, le whisky pour être exacte, une nouvelle fois à cause de son père. Il n'en pouvait plus de devoir gérer ses problèmes et il avait donc noyé le poisson dans l'eau… Enfin, il s'était noyé dans l'alcool en tout cas pour oublier tout ça, l'espace de quelques heures.

Bien sûr, aucune fille n'avait voulu partager sa soirée avec lui, pas dans l'état dans lequel il était. Il était vraiment pathétique et en fait, il n'avait même pas tenté de draguer, il ne pouvait pas infliger ça à ces pauvres jeunes filles aux cœurs purs.

DiNozzo renifla, s'il pouvait encore être sarcastique ou lyrique, il ne devait pas être dans un si mauvais état que ça.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait sentit sa limite arriver, il avait appelé un taxi et il avait demandé à son aimable chauffeur grognon – qui lui avait presque hurlé dessus en le menaçant si jamais il avait le malheur de vomir sur son siège – de le conduire jusqu'au début de la rue où il savait que son patron résidait.

Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui à cause de son père, il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se prendre une chambre d'hôtel décente pour la nuit et McGee serait ennuyeux tout le reste de la soirée et le lendemain encore. Il ne pouvait compter que sur Gibbs pour lui offrir l'asile ce soir. Il longea les différentes maisons de la rue, tentant de garder l'équilibre malgré la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang. Parfois, un lampadaire ou un mur lui offrait une épaule salutaire pour l'empêcher de se vautrer sur le sol.

Les dernières marches qui le menèrent sur le porche du grand et génialissime Leroy Jethro Gibbs, furent un véritable calvaire pour le pauvre et pathétique Anthony DiNozzo Jr. Il arriva cependant enfin à se retrouver son objectif : la sonnette… Maintenant… Appuyer ou ne pas appuyer ? Tel était la question !

S'il appuyait, il devait sûrement répondre à quelques questions demain matin, et cela pourrait créer des problèmes à son père, car ce dernier avait la fâcheuse tendance à basculer du mauvais côté de la loi. S'il n'appuyait pas, il se retrouverait sûrement à dormir dehors et il devrait de toute façon retourner chez lui pour prendre des affaires, et donc recroiser son père…

Appuyer ou ne pas appuyer…

Finalement son sens de l'équilibre précaire fit le choix à sa place : alors qu'il était penché sur cette sonnette, son monde tangua et il s'effondra presque sur la sonnette, la faisant longuement retentir avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Son destin était scellé, il était inutile qu'il tente d'y échapper…

Curieusement, la porte s'ouvrit très rapidement, comme si quelqu'un se trouvait à quelques pas seulement, pourtant à cette heure, Gibbs se trouvait généralement dans son sous-sol à travailler sur son bateau, ou dans son lit tout simplement. Quand le panneau de bois céda sous la volonté d'une personne, Tony commença à ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Ce n'était pas Gibbs qui se tenait devant lui, mais il était sûr de ne pas s'être trompé de maison ! Il se demandait juste ce qu'Harry Potter faisait là… C'était perturbant de le voir se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte comme s'il s'agissait de sa place légitime. Avait-il un quelconque lien de parenté avec leur patron ? Pourtant Abby avait semblé abandonner sa jalousie de petite fille unique trop rapidement pour ça…

Tony n'était pas sûr de vouloir réfléchir à la relation qui liait son patron et cet homme, non il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ça… Peut-être demain, peut-être…

« Ne restez pas là, vous allez attraper froid. » Déclara doucement l'homme en l'aidant à se redresser.

Le corps fermement musclé et puissant qui se colla à lui pour le soutenir, surpris d'autant plus Tony qui se laissa faire. Il n'aurait jamais cru en le voyant si petit, si fin, qu'il pourrait être aussi fort. Harry mena le subordonné de Gibbs jusqu'au salon et l'installa sur le canapé, avant d'aller chercher de l'eau dans la cuisine. Tranquillement il s'installa à côté de Tony et lui mit le verre dans les mains. Par automatisme, l'agent en but le contenue, son regard toujours légèrement écarquillé et fixé sur la personne installée à côté de lui.

Et pas de Gibbs en vue nulle part.

Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'homme installé à ces côtés, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention et malgré le brouillard alcoolique qui entourait son esprit – ou peut-être justement à cause de celui-ci ? – il se rendait compte que Potter dégageait une sorte de force tranquille et sûre. Cela lui rappelait son patron et cela le rassurait bizarrement…

Oui, cela le mettait en confiance, presque plus que de voir Gibbs avoir foi en cet homme. Il savait qu'il pouvait s'endormir et que tant que Potter était là, il ne craignait pas grand-chose. Cette réalisation eut le double effet étrange de le rendre plus léger, mais également de sentir la fatigue l'assommer et il se laissa docilement glisser dans le sommeil.

Quand Gibbs consentit enfin à sortir de sa cave pour savoir qui était venu sonner chez lui à cette heure indue de la nuit, il eut la surprise de voir son meilleur élément tranquillement endormit sur les genoux d'Harry. Il avait dû glisser de sa position dans son sommeil et le jeune homme l'avait placé de manière à ce que ce soit confortable pour eux-deux.

« Je suppose que je devrais me contenter de faire pression sur lui demain. » Déclara Jethro de sa voix bourrue, sans se formaliser de ce qu'il voyait.

Il se contenta plutôt d'apprécier le rire qui éclata doucement dans le salon, tout en regardant affectueusement celui qui était installé sur son canapé. Il aimait voir Harry à cette place. En fait, il aimait voir Harry dans sa maison, tout simplement. Sa présence était vraiment bénéfique pour lui et ses habitudes de célibataire endurcies.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Bonjour les sorciers !

Cette fois il s'agissait donc d'un chapitre avec DiNozzo Jr ! J'ai trouvé que cela lui ressemblait bien d'aller chercher de l'aide (même si ce n'est qu'un lit pour une nuit) chez son patron, je pense que c'est même le seul de l'équipe à vraiment pouvoir faire ça.

Je pense que le thème était facilement déchiffrable dans cette histoire : tituber, comme l'équilibre pittoresque de Tony sur le coup XD

Quant à l'histoire de son père, je n'ai jamais dit quand l'histoire se situe au niveau des saisons, il faut juste que Ziva soit déjà présente dans l'équipe, ce qui laisse un large panel de possibilités et d'épisodes. Donc vous pouvez choisir vous-même de quelle rencontre père/fils entre les DiNozzo dont il s'agit. Mais ne vous cassez pas trop la tête pour ça ;)

 _Au passage, un PS_ : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


	5. Thème 5 : Jour

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Tandis que NCIS : Enquêtes Spéciales revient à Donald Paul Bellisario et Don McGill.

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Friendship

 **Pairing** **:** Leroy Jethro Gibbs x Harry

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 97ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Jour_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Gibbs et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Jimmy Palmer**_

 _About Today – The National_

 **…**

La sonnerie du téléphone retentie avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Gibbs grogna au son et tendit la main pour attraper l'engin de malheur, mais une petite et longue main le devança. Il prit cela comme un signe du destin et se permit de retourner dormir quelques minutes ou dizaines minutes de plus.

Harry sourit doucement en voyant l'agent le laisser cet appel du bureau. Il embrassa délicatement Jethro sur la tempe pour éviter de le réveiller de nouveau, et il décrocha.

« Résidence de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

« Euh… Oh ! Tu dois être Harry n'est-ce pas ?! »

« En effet, c'est moi. Je suppose que c'est une nouvelle affaire ? »

« Euh oui… Mais je peux pas en parler tu sais. »

« Je sais, ce n'est pas un problème ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-moi juste où est-ce que je dois déposer Jethro. »

L'assistant du Docteur Mallard, Jimmy, lui transmis l'adresse de bon gré et il lui souhaita joyeusement une bonne route. Quand le reste de l'équipe lui demanda s'il avait pu avoir le patron au téléphone, il sourit de toutes ses dents en disant qu'il arrivait.

Tony et Ziva le regardèrent particulièrement avec surprise. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le jeune homme était intimidé par Gibbs, pour ne pas dire qu'il le craignait. Le voir aussi « heureux » alors qu'il venait de lui parler était donc étonnant.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? » Demanda Tony en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui tout va bien, Harry emmène Gibbs. Ils seront là d'ici vingt minutes je pense. »

Ziva fronça les sourcils cette fois, tandis que son collègue haussait les épaules. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé sur les genoux d'Harry, il s'était simplement dit qu'il pouvait accepter sa présence chez son patron. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être une mauvaise personne et les repas qu'il préparait étaient délicieux ! Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Et puis Gibbs était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul aussi. Ce qu'ils faisaient donc ensemble ne le regardait certainement pas !

Quand leur patron arriva enfin, en effet conduit par l'homme à l'accent anglais, qui était apparu dans leur vie, et dans leurs bureaux, du jour au lendemain, il avait l'air pour une fois parfaitement reposé et il sirotait déjà une tasse de café. Ducky attendit Jethro près du cadavre pour lui expliquer ce qu'il avait déjà pu trouver, tandis que Jimmy se dirigea plutôt vers le nouveau membre non-officiel de cette petite famille/équipe.

« Tu es Harry, c'est ça ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, les autres n'arrêtent pas de murmurer à ton sujet. Mais Abby dit toujours que du bien. Récemment Tony a arrêté de spéculer sur l'organisation gouvernementale dont tu fais partis, mais il est maintenant persuadé que tu n'es pas entièrement humain pour pouvoir supporter aussi souvent Gibbs sans te plaindre. J'ai l'impression aussi que le Docteur Mallard te connait, mais je ne suis pas sûr… Il affiche toujours son petit sourire en coin lorsque je discute de toi avec lui, tu sais celui qui dit « je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas »… C'est assez énervant d'ailleurs… »

Harry se posa tranquillement contre la voiture, écoutant Jimmy parler encore et encore. Il avait l'air d'avoir tellement de choses à dire, sortant tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête sans ordre précis. Parfois il revenait sur des sujets dont il avait commencé à parler il y a plusieurs minutes, et il se répétait aussi une ou deux fois. Etrangement, Harry était presque sûr qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler autant, ne serait-ce qu'à cause des regards abasourdis que lui lançaient ses collègues. Parfois il plaçait une ou deux phrases pour inciter Jimmy à continuer. Le jeune homme avait après tous des choses intéressantes à raconter.

Comme cette fois où Tony découvrit qu'il avait une petite-amie superbe et la manière dont il était jaloux de lui. Une pointe de fierté illumina son regard à ce moment-là, faisant sourire son interlocuteur. Jimmy n'était pas vraiment porté sur les ragots, mais il écoutait beaucoup et de nombreuses personnes parlaient dans les couloirs, il avait donc naturellement beaucoup d'anecdotes en poche sur Gibbs et son équipe. Au grand malheur de ses derniers d'ailleurs, qui n'osaient pas s'approcher d'eux pour interrompre l'assistant légiste, uniquement à cause de leur patron qui les gardait occupé sur l'enquête… Tout en tendant l'oreille pour apprendre quelques bêtises dont il n'était au courant.

Finalement, une demi-heure plus tard le corps parti à la morgue et Jimmy s'inquiéta de ne pas avoir trop embêté Harry pendant tout ce temps. Ce dernier le rassura :

« Non, j'ai passé un bon moment. Cela m'arrangeait que tu fasses la majeur partie de la conversation, je ne suis pas forcément doué avec ça. Et puis cela m'a permis d'apprendre à mieux te connaitre, toi et l'équipe de Jethro. »

Jimmy sembla rayonner et il avoua sans surprise qu'Harry n'était que la deuxième personne à apprécier sa personnalité un peu excentrique, sa petite-amie, Breena était la première. Il ne semblait pourtant pas avoir besoin de plus que ça, car il le dit sans regrets au contraire : il avait l'air ravi que quelqu'un d'autre ait accepté ce pan de sa personnalité, que beaucoup disait être « bizarre ». Harry avait même sourit parfois à son sens de l'humour noir et macabre, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment toutes ses blagues amusantes. C'était déjà plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« J'espère qu'on se reverra, ce serait cool d'aller manger ensemble, ou avec Breena ! »

Harry se retint de justesse de dire qu'il emmènerait Gibbs avec lui pour qu'ils se fassent un double rendez-vous. Le pauvre homme tomberait sûrement raide mort sous le choc ou bien accepterait-il le couple, mais finirait par décéder d'une crise cardiaque lors dudit rendez-vous. Il avait bien vu que Jimmy n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise avec l'Agent du NCIS, il n'allait donc pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.

Il regarda Jimmy partir avec le Docteur Mallard et le fourgon de la morgue, tandis que Gibbs revenait vers lui.

« Je vais repartir avec Tony, tu peux rentrer à la maison. »

« D'accord, passe une bonne journée alors. » Sourit doucement Harry.

« Autant qu'elle pourra l'être. » Répliqua l'agent avant de se pencher pour lui offrir un baiser rapide avant de s'éloigner, le laissant derrière, les yeux écarquillés.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Bonjour les sorciers !

Nous nous retrouvons cette fois avec Jimmy sur les bras ! J'ai toujours trouvé que Palmer essayait toujours de se faire accepter par l'équipe sans vraiment y arriver et qu'il réfrénait une partie de sa personnalité pour cela.

Peut-être que je me trompe totalement, mais j'ai quand même bien aimé écrire sur ce que pourrait donc être Palmer selon ma vision des choses. Excentrique, passionné et bavard ! x) C'est un joli combo je pense.

Sinon le thème du jour est utilisé dans sa plus simple forme : il faut jour dans ce chapitre ! (cela aurait peut-être été plus marquant s'il avait fait nuit dans les autres ? lol)

Voilà, rien de plus à dire à ce sujet pour ce chapitre :)

Au passage, un PS : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


	6. Thème 6 : Bleu

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Tandis que NCIS : Enquêtes Spéciales revient à Donald Paul Bellisario et Don McGill.

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Friendship

 **Pairing** **:** Leroy Jethro Gibbs x Harry

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 97ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Bleu_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Gibbs et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Leroy Jethro Gibbs**_

 _Eye of the Storm - HEROES_

 **…**

Les températures étaient douces et le temps clément dehors.

Gibbs et Harry étaient sortis profiter du ciel bleu et d'un jour de congé de l'Agent du NCIS.

Les affaires se succédaient ces derniers temps et ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver ainsi, depuis un moment.

Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence, tranquillement. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin forcément de beaucoup de mots, ils se comprenaient très bien sans cela.

Cela ferait bientôt sept ans qu'ils se connaissaient, et cinq ans à peine qu'ils étaient plus que deux simples amis. Pourtant cela ne faisait même pas six mois qu'Harry avait enfin rencontré l'équipe de Gibbs.

Il s'était souvent demandé la raison de cette attente. Jethro avait-il honte de lui ? Ne lui faisait-il pas encore complètement confiance ? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas non plus le partager, c'était bien dans son caractère.

Le seul qu'il connaissait déjà, depuis plusieurs années, se trouvait être le Docteur Mallard. Mais cela ne comptait pas vraiment, puisque que c'était justement grâce à lui qu'il avait rencontré Jethro en premier lieu. Excepté donc Ducky, il n'avait jamais rencontré l'équipe de Gibbs avant ce jour où il se présenta aux bureaux du NCIS.

Lorsqu'il avait vu que Gibbs avait oublié une partie de ses affaires en revenant de ses exercices matinaux, et qu'il était surtout partit sans un mot, Harry s'était juste dit qu'il pourrait appeler l'Agent pour qu'il vienne les récupérer à la réception. Il n'était vraiment pas venu pour tenter de faire la connaissance de ces subordonnés. Ce fut une surprise pour lui-aussi de se voir accompagner par McGee à l'étage.

Après ça, il rencontra à plusieurs occasions les différents membres de l'équipe de Gibbs. McGee semblait être le plus distant de tous, peut-être à cause de sa frustration à ne rien trouver sur lui en hackant les bases de données. Il faut dire que le monde sorcier n'était pas vraiment à la pointe de la technologie, donc toutes ses informations étaient sur parchemins, dans des archives. Et leur relation avec les moldus étant ce qu'elle était, il avait disparu du monde moldu pour eux, à l'âge de ses onze ans, avant de faire sa soudaine réapparition, sans explications.

Abby avait apparemment voulu attenter à sa vie, mais pourtant quand il l'a rencontra pour la première fois, elle lui sembla tout ce qui était de plus aimable, gentille, adorable même et pétillante – pour ne pas surexcitée. Elle l'avait serré contre elle avec force et elle avait vraiment été surprise de voir qu'il n'était pas aussi maigre et chétif qu'on voulait bien le croire au premier abord – dans l'imaginaire collectif, une personne musclée devait forcément être imposante. Elle était également l'une des plus lucides du lot, ayant rapidement deviné ce qui existait entre Jethro et lui.

Mais Tony avait été étonnement le plus perspicace des deux. Il avait presqu'instantanément vu qu'ils étaient plus que des amis, dès que Gibbs vit Harry. Mais il avait obstinément refusé d'y faire face. Le choc de voir son « père » flirter, disait-il. Cet agent avait une personnalité un tantinet plus complexe que McGee ou Abby, qui étaient assez naturels l'air de rien. Au contraire, Tony savait jouer avec plusieurs masques, alternant entre le play-boy, le geek de films, l'agent sérieux, l'enfant perdu aussi. Harry l'avait vu du premier coup d'œil. D'une certaine manière, Tony était sûrement celui qui lui ressemblait le plus.

Et puis il y avait Jimmy. Une sorte de Neville un peu plus extravagant, à son grand amusement. Il avait des problèmes de confiance, comme son ancien camarade d'école, mais quand on lui en donnait l'occasion, il brillait par sa personnalité lumineuse et son côté passionné. Neville avait ses plantes, Jimmy avait ses cadavres, mais aussi son humour noir et déplacé. Certaines de ses blagues lui rappelaient malheureusement ces quelques années de guerre qu'il avait vécu, de plus ou moins près, mais sinon il appréciait assez ce côté de lui. C'était notamment grâce à Jimmy qu'il savait qu'Abby avait d'abord eu des intentions meurtrières à son sujet.

Il n'avait pas encore l'occasion de discuter avec Ziva, il ne savait donc que peu de choses sur elle. Mais son côté secret et sa double affiliation lui rappelait Snape. Il restait cependant encore à savoir où allait sa véritable allégeance, tout comme pour son défunt professeur. Toutefois, il se doutait déjà que ce ne serait pas le genre de casse-tête sur lequel il voudrait se pencher.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent sur un banc, après s'être aventuré dans leur parc habituel, Harry sourit en sentant un bras entouré le bas de son dos. Jethro n'était pas un grand bavard et il n'était pas non plus du genre à montrer son affection en public – ou même sans – mais le sorcier savait toujours que l'agent l'aimait profondément, pour de petites choses comme ça. Il profitait de chaque moment « câlin » qu'il pouvait avoir avec son amant, car son téléphone pouvait sonner n'importe quand.

Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas cependant, c'était que Gibbs avait pour une fois, volontairement _oublié_ son téléphone avant leur départ, ne gardant sur lui que son bip d'urgence. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu passer tranquillement du temps avec lui, et pour une fois, rien ni personne ne pourrait venir les déranger. Ils pourraient profiter ensemble du ciel bleu.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Bonjour les sorciers !

Cette fois ce chapitre est uniquement avec Gibbs et Harry. C'est enfin écrit noir sur blanc qu'Harry est un sorcier ET que Gibbs et lui sont amoureux ! C'était le chapitre des révélations faciles auxquelles vous vous attendiez déjà… je me trompe ? mdr

Sinon pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre, à part qu'il est venu tout seul. Il a coulé sur moi facilement et tranquillement. Nous avons donc fait un point aussi sur ce qu'Harry a appris sur les différents membres de l'équipe de Jethro et notamment des débuts d'éléments pour Ziva et Ducky !

Le thème a simplement été utilisé une fois de plus, cette fois pour parler du ciel bleu sous lequel ils marchent et donc du beau temps.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Au passage, un PS : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


	7. Thème 7 : Pourquoi

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Tandis que NCIS : Enquêtes Spéciales revient à Donald Paul Bellisario et Don McGill.

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Friendship

 **Pairing** **:** Leroy Jethro Gibbs x Harry

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 97ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Pourquoi_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Gibbs et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Ziva David**_

 _Le sable et le soldat – Serge Gainsbourg_

 **…**

Ziva avait préféré observer ce nouvel arrivant dans leur vie, de loin. Elle n'était pas forcément très douée pour se lier aux gens en général, mais Harry Potter avait été encore plus difficile pour elle à approcher.

Elle aurait pu tout simplement l'ignorer ou se montrer cordial mais distante avec lui. Cependant il était le genre de personne charismatique qui attirait, inconsciemment ou non, le regard sur lui-même dans une foule. Peut-être à cause de ses traits nobles, peut-être à cause de sa prestance, peut-être à cause de la force qu'il dégageait, tout en entourant son entourage d'un cocon protecteur.

La jeune femme avait déjà vu d'autres hommes avec une telle présence. Son père était l'un d'entre eux. Le directeur du NCIS dans une certaine mesure, dégageait quelque chose de similaire. Mais Harry Potter possédait une force cachée bien plus grande que le Directeur Vance ou même son père.

Cela l'avait intrigué autant qu'effrayé en quelque sorte. Ce genre d'homme occupait toujours des postes importants, dirigeant son entourage dans l'ombre, tirant les ficelles de ses soldats. Mais Harry semblait en plus avoir la faculté de discerner le vrai du faux chez les gens, comme il l'avait fait avec Tony.

Ziva craignait de se faire manipuler par cet homme et surtout qu'il découvre ses secrets, sans même savoir que le sorcier avait déjà compris les grandes lignes de son personnage. Pour ces raisons, elle gardait ses distances. Pourtant cela ne l'empêchait de questionner souvent ses collègues sur le jeune homme.

Un jour, alors qu'elle se trouvait seule avec Gibbs en voiture, roulant vers une nouvelle scène de crime, elle osa même pour des questions directement à son patron.

« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? »

L'Agent s'était tourné vers elle en haussant un sourcil, comme s'il lui demandait s'il avait bien entendu ce qu'elle avait dit. Ziva pâlit un peu devant son insolence et s'excusa en baissant la tête, comme une enfant ayant fait une bêtise.

Le silence pesa quelques longues minutes avant que Jethro ne soupire et accepte enfin de répondre :

« Il donnait un concert pour une association. J'y étais inventé. »

« Un concert ? Il chante ? Ou bien joue-t-il d'un instrument ? » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

« Il était au piano. Mais je sais qu'il lui arrive de jouer du violoncelle quand il va donner des cours à des élèves de l'Ecole du Musique de Manhattan. »

« Ah bon ? Il est connu ? Je veux dire comme pianiste ? »

« Non, mais ce n'est pas non plus ce qu'il cherche. Il a une enfance mouvementé et donc il a commencé le piano très tard. Ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de se faire connaître. »

Ziva réfléchit une petite minute à cette information : c'était la première qu'elle arrivait à grappiller sur le passé de cet homme mystérieux. McGee n'avait jamais rien trouvé, tandis qu'Abby, Tony et Jimmy ne semblaient pas s'en inquiéter plus que ça.

Elle hésita à continuer sur ce chemin, afin de se dire qu'elle ne devait pas tenter le diable pour l'instant.

« Alors… Il vient d'Angleterre ? » Demanda-t-elle plutôt, s'attirant un soupire exaspéré de son supérieur.

« Et d'Ecosse. Oui. »

« Pourquoi est-il venu ici dans ce cas ? »

« Pour y chercher la paix. » Répondit un peu sèchement Gibbs, empêchant Ziva de répliquer.

La jeune femme avait pourtant encore un grand nombre de questions, mais elle savait aussi quand elle avait dépassé les limites… Sa curiosité la dévorait, mais elle avait été un soldat et savait obéir aux ordres, mêmes ceux implicites.

Néanmoins la question coula toute seule hors de sa bouche, alors qu'elle y pensait, sans qu'elle ne puisse se retenir.

« Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui ? »

Gibbs lui jeta un autre regard noir, mais il ne répondit pas. Du moins pas tout de suite.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Répliqua-t-il plutôt à sa question. « Harry me comprends. Bien mieux que mes précédentes femmes. Il n'a pas besoin que je prenne soin de lui et il n'essaye pas particulièrement de prendre soin de moi. Je suis juste bien avec lui. »

Ziva regarda un moment le visage de son patron, essayant de discerner les émotions qui auraient dû accompagner ses mots, mais il restait imperturbable, son attention tourné vers la route.

« Et… » Allait demander la jeune femme, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan.

« Plus de questions ! »

Cette fois son ton la fit fermer la bouche et elle resta silencieusement pendant tout le reste du voyage. La discussion – ou plutôt l'interrogatoire – était terminée, mais elle avait obtenu plus d'informations qu'elle n'aurait cru pouvoir en avoir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à méditer sur ce qu'elle avait appris, et sur l'étrange et mystérieux personnage qu'était Harry Potter.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Re-Bonjour les sorciers !

Exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, un autre chapitre pour cette histoire !

Je n'ai rien contre Ziva, je vous le dis tout de suite, mais elle a plus d'instinct et elle a vu plus de choses que les autres avec son passé, donc elle était pour moi la meilleure candidate pour ne pas trop aimer Harry, sans pour autant le détester, car notre sorcier adoré ne peut pas non plus être aimé de tout le monde, c'est surréaliste.

Après comme je le dis, Ziva ne le déteste pas ou quoi, mais elle n'a juste pas envie d'être proche de lui. J'ai profité de la jeune femme pour au passage, faire un chapitre inversé, avec cette fois elle qui observe Harry et non l'inverse.

Sinon, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre, avec le Docteur Mallard ! Et ce sera fini de cette petite aventure. On en apprend pas forcément plus sur Harry, à part qu'il s'est mis au piano à son arrivé à New York et qu'il enseigne parfois dans une école de musique. Et j'ai fais Gibbs qui parle de ses sentiments, sans trop le faire XD

Au passage, un PS : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et fin, et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


	8. Thème 8 : Mentalité

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Tandis que NCIS : Enquêtes Spéciales revient à Donald Paul Bellisario et Don McGill

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Friendship

 **Pairing** **:** Leroy Jethro Gibbs x Harry

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 97ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Mentalité_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Gibbs et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Donald Mallard**_

 _Toccata and Fugue - Bach_

 **…**

Lorsque le morceau de Chopin, la Fantasie Impromptu, retentie dans le laboratoire du Docteur Mallard, ce dernier se redressa du cadavre qu'il découpait et il jeta un coup d'œil à son vieux poste de lecteur CD, ignorant les appels de Jimmy. Ce morceau lui rappelait d'agréables souvenirs, ayant pris une importance qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnée des années auparavant.

Il s'agissait du premier concert auquel il assistait d'Harry. Ce n'était pas une représentation très grande ou même importante. Elle se tenait cependant à quelques pâtés de maisons de chez lui, et s'agissant d'un jour de congé, il s'était décidé à aller y écouter la musique classique qu'ils y proposaient. Il était un grand féru de concert classique, mais il connaissait également la mentalité détestable de ceux qui venaient également assister à ces concerts : tant qu'un artiste n'était pas reconnu par leur communauté, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un musicien du dimanche.

Pourtant Ducky savait que très souvent, des perles se cachaient là où nous n'attendions pas à les trouver, contrairement à ses « camarades ». Il ne s'attendait pas forcément à en trouver une dans ce petit concert de quartier, mais cela ne lui coutait rien d'aller les écouter. Littéralement car l'entrée était libre et gratuite. Apparemment c'était un concert décidé entre plusieurs musiciens qui habitaient dans les alentours et on avait accepté de leur prêter une salle inutilisée pour leur représentation.

On pouvait malgré tout payer l'entrée ou donner de l'argent si le cœur y était, mais tout serait reversé alors à des associations caritatives. Leur intention n'était visiblement pas de se faire de l'argent. Quand Ducky arriva sur place, il ne put s'empêcher « d'acheter » malgré tout un ticket pour la bonne cause. Il fut aussi surpris de voir autant d'enfants installés sur les chaises, plus ou moins calmes.

Un joueur saxophone se trouvait déjà sur scène et jouait des morceaux énergiques, reprenant avec habilité quelques musiques connues pour enfants, justement à la demande de ces derniers. Il avait visiblement fini sa prestation, mais les plus jeunes, intrigués par son instrument, en avaient réclamés plus. Cela rendait l'ambiance beaucoup plus familiale et joyeuse qu'un véritable concert classique ne pourrait jamais l'être.

La scène n'était pas très haute et beaucoup d'enfants se trouvaient assis devant, observant le musicien qui jouait pour eux. Ducky préféra une place au fond et il reçut quelques salutations des voisins qui l'avaient reconnu. Une mère de famille prit même sa petite fille sur ses genoux pour lui laisser une chaise, celles-ci étant quasiment toutes occupées.

Les musiciens se succédèrent, avec des instruments parfois insolites ou qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, comme le Koto, l'Harmonica de verre ou encore un Octobasse. Il vit également des instruments plus classiques comme un Violoncelle, un Violon et bientôt arriva le piano.

Ducky reconnu le violoncelliste de toute à l'heure et il s'étonna de le voir s'installer d'arrière le piano droit qui avait été roulé sur la scène. Les enfants se dissipèrent un peu, reconnaissant l'instrument que certains connaissaient comme décoration dans leurs maisons, ou qu'ils voyaient en cours de musique. Pourtant dès que les premières notes, les plus proches restèrent bouche-bée devant la vitesse de ses mains et de ses doigts qui couraient sur les touches du piano.

Plus un son ne se fit entendre et tout le monde était captivé par l'interprétation de ce jeune homme, de la Fantasie Impromptu de Chopin. Ducky lui-même était surpris. Au Violoncelle, il n'avait été que moyen, même s'il était déjà un peu au-dessus du niveau général, mais là, il dépassait de loin ses collègues de scène. Le Docteur alla jusqu'à ce demander s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un pianiste connu, grimé pour l'occasion !

A la fin des prestations, et après trois retour du jeune homme sur la scène avec trois autres morceaux différents qu'il vécut et qu'il fit vivre au public, Ducky ne put s'empêcher d'aller vers les coulisses – une petite salle laissée à la disposition des musiciens – pour aller féliciter le jeune homme. Il le découvrit déjà acclamé par ses collègues, qui apparemment ne connaissaient pas son talent pour le piano.

Le Docteur Mallard crut qu'il serait de trop dans ce moment d'allégresse, mais un voisin – qui avait livré une prestation à la clarinette – le reconnut et il s'exclama que si _Harry_ avait réussi à toucher l'âme musicale de Donald, alors il pourrait sûrement devenir plus célèbre que le meilleur pianiste. Le jeune homme avait semblé gêné de cela et il l'avait nié avec véhémence. Ducky en profita pour lui présenter ses félicitations et de fils en aiguilles, ils passèrent l'after à discuter tranquillement.

Le légiste fut d'autant plus surpris d'apprendre que le jeune homme avait commencé sa formation musicale il y a seulement deux ans. Toutefois, cette vérité signifiait également qu'il ne serait sûrement jamais pris au sérieux par la communauté musicale, à cause de son « manque d'implication » diraient-ils. Ils ne valorisaient que les musiciens qui se faisaient connaître dès leur plus jeune âge. Les autres étaient considérés comme des arrivistes.

Harry avait été un peu déçu et repoussé par cette réalité lorsqu'il avait commencé la musique. Mais cela n'avait jamais été son but de se faire connaître ou autre, mais cela restait un rejet assez violent. Ducky s'était une fois de plus énervé contre ce système stupide, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y changer grand-chose.

Alors qu'il revenait au présent et à son cadavre ouvert, il se dit qu'au moins, Harry avait pu se venger de ses personnes qui se croyaient au-dessus de tous. Il y a quelques moins, il avait reçu une lettre l'invitant à un concert plutôt mineur, mais organisé par des personnes importantes, pour lui _donner sa chance_. Harry avait lu la lettre et avait ricanée avant de la brûler sous les yeux ébahis de Jethro et Ducky.

Harry avait refusé « l'honneur » qu'on lui faisait, tout comme ils avaient refusés de l'intégrer dans leur communauté à la mentalité arriérée.

Au final, il préférait sa vie tranquille avec Jethro, qu'à une vie dans l'avion pour donner des concerts à travers le monde. Il jouait toujours du piano à quelques occasions, comme pour cette cérémonie d'hommages aux Marines, à des concerts caritatives ou de quartiers, ou tout simplement pour ses amis. Il avait trouvé sa place.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Bonjour les sorciers.

Nous avons enfin terminé cette petite Nuit du FoF et cette petite histoire !

Pour répondre rapidement à **EldaThren** , Harry est la seule présence magique présente dans l'histoire, mais nous sommes dans un univers qui mêle les deux. Et Gibbs ne sait pas qu'Harry est un sorcier, car Harry a tout simplement arrêté d'utiliser la magie depuis son départ d'Angleterre, ce n'est donc pas important pour lui de le dire à Gibbs.

Nous finissons donc avec le Docteur Donald Mallard (aka Ducky-je-suis-un-médecin-légiste-qui-parle-aux-morts lol). Comme dit précédemment, il avait rencontré Harry avant Gibbs et c'était donc un petit flash-back sur leur rencontre et vous en apprenez donc plus sur les talents de pianiste d'Harry par la même occasion.

C'est donc terminé pour cette histoire…

J'espère que cela vous a plus et que vous avez passé un bon moment !

Au passage, un PS : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


End file.
